


Midnight I & II

by hyperborean



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: 100 words, F/M, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperborean/pseuds/hyperborean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The cape, once bright and proud, lay in soiled tatters in the corner."</p><p>Two companion pieces for a 100-word challenge prompted by the word "Midnight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight I & II

**Author's Note:**

> Only the last bits are different, but the feelings are changed.

\---Midnight #1---

The cape, once bright and proud, lay in soiled tatters in the corner. What was once a symbol of Truth, of Justice, and, most of all, of Hope, now held nothing but memories of disaster and failure. Truth was no longer resplendent. Truth was screams of terror, cries of despair, the vacant stares of the dead. There had been no justice tonight. The young, the elderly, the innocent – none of them had been spared from the abyss of loss and death. Hope was lost here in the dark of his bedroom, alone with the knowledge he could never do enough.

\---Midnight #2---

The cape, once bright and proud, lay in soiled tatters in the corner. What was once a symbol of Truth, of Justice, and, most of all, of Hope, now held nothing but memories of disaster and failure. Truth was no longer resplendent. Truth was screams of terror, cries of despair, the vacant stares of the dead. There had been no justice tonight. The young, the elderly, the innocent – none had been spared from the abyss of loss and death. Hope would be found in the dark of his bedroom, with the woman who believed whatever he could do was enough.


End file.
